Sonic Reflex
by Meganu Bunny
Summary: SonicTeam Universe, Archie Characters In an effort to take a break from thwarting Eggman, Sonic and Tails take a relaxing trip to the busy city of Mobotropolis. Unfortunately, all their troubles seem to follow them along.
1. Chapter 1

**Sonic Reflex**

Author's Note: I have read many, many Sonic fan fiction, and most of them seem horribly done. Everyone is out of character, fan characters are tossed in left and right, and very few of them have relevence to the plot of the series they represent. I am not saying all Sonic fan fiction is like this, but a large percentage of it is.

My goal is to produce a piece of Sonic fan fiction that incorporates Archie Sonic and perhaps SatAM Sonic into the SonicTeam Sonic universe, with a fair deal of relevence. There are a few characters that I can't use, and also some characters from these other series will have to have a change in role or rank, but I still aim to make the two collide with relevence to the SonicTeam Universe.

You are permitted to give me suggestions, but I may choose not to take them. Any review is a helpful one, whether good or bad. I am a fanfic reviewer myself in my free time, so I understand how vital it is to helping a story along. I hope you enjoy Sonic Reflex.

-

Chapter 1

-

The gigantic ship towered over the busy Mobotropolis, a somewhat large city on a not-so out of the way part of the planet. The ship was large, casting a shadow over the vicinity. The pilot know it would make a spectacle if he were so close to the city, so he decided to park a distance away; to initiate his plot. He rubbed his chin, walking to his control panel to overview a digital map, his bald head shining due to the overhead light. He grinned, laughing somewhat maniacally, smirking a little as he looked down on the map, rubbing his mustache in a scheaming fashion. He seemed to have something in mind, but was unsure of how to initiate it...

-

Sonic, along with his dear friend Tails, were taking a break in the city of Mobotropolis. Trouble always seemed to follow our duo, and naturally this time would be no exception to that rule. Tails was resting in bed, as it was still too early for him to wake up, and Sonic was looking at the city out the window of his hotel room. This wasn't his first time in Mobotropolis, as he traveled a lot at a constant, though the first time he had only passed through it on his way to a different location. It looked nice though, so he decided he'd take a vacation there at some point, and now was a good a time as ever. He smirked, just itching to run around town as he would tend to do in his vacations. It was still early morning, around eight AM, and he didn't want Tails to wake up with no one there to greet him. Normally this wouldn't be a big deal to him, but it was a big city, and he had the slight concern that his friend would get lost if he tried to find him. He sighed, and layed down on his bed, huffing a bit as he crossed his legs, his feet wiggling in his socks. He really did want to go out.

-

"Hah! A brilliant idea!" Vector exclaimed, simply lifting his arm in triumph as he watched Charmy set up their office. "Setting up in a big, dangerous town like Mobotropolis has gotta get us more work than we've gotten before. We'll be rollin in dough in no time!"

"Yay dough!" Charmy exclaimed, flailing a little in the air as he set up a 'hang in there baby' cat poster on the wall, giggling to himself. "Dough dough dough!"

Espio sighed, leaning against a wall with his arms folded, opening his eyes partway. "This town is hardly my idea of a hot spot. There's almost no moment of peace. No time to relax at all."

Vector laughed, walking to his desk and sitting down, resting his legs on top of the desk. "Exactly! This place is a gold mine! We'll be raking in cash in under a day."

There was a knock on the door, and without allowing any of them time to respond, it opened. On the other side were Mighty and Ray, one on top of the other in a pyramid fashion. Both had large grins on their faces, obnoxiously large grins. "Hey there!" Mighty exlaimed, leaning his head in. "We heard you guys got a room on the floor above us!"

Ray nodded in agreement smiling contently. "We run the missing person beauro, and it's great to be working in the same building as the great Chaotix!"

All three of them looked rather uninterested, simply nodding. Charmy continued to fly around the room childishly, looking as if he were spazzing out. Mighty smiled, opening the door a bit more. "So, ah, if you guys ever wanna team up sometime..."

Vector frowned, shutting his eyes. "Nope."

Espio shook his head. "No."

Charmy laughed, pointing at them in a mocking fashion. "No way you amatures!"

The two frowned, sighing a bit as they turned, shutting the door. "Aaaaaw!" They said in unison, shaking their heads sadly. None of the Chaotix had any signs of guilt, having just turned the duo away.

-

The weasel put on his vest, then his gloves, looking in the mirror as he adjusts his hat, glaring a little bit. He spins his guns, putting them in their holsters (or wherever it is that people put their guns), his large fang gleaming a bit.

"What are ya doin?" A female exclaimed, causing him to jump slightly in alarm. He turned to her and glared, folding his arms.

"I'm getting ready." he said, froawning. "I got a revenge mission Nic."

The female laughed, rolling her eyes a little "Revenge ey? What kinda revenge?"

"That's none of your business!" her brother roared, lowering his hat a little. "And what are you doin here anyways?"

Nic laughed, putting a hand to her mouth as she did, her tooth gleaming under the light. "I got hired ta hunt down a mad bomber mate. So don't think I'm followin ya. Though it is funny that all signs are pointin to the same location yer goin to."

Fang lowered his eyelids, turning to walk past her, opening the door. "Whatever. Just don't get in my way." He slammed the door, walking down the hallway. _Sonic...makin a fool outta me the last time we crossed paths. No one makes a fool of me, not even you. Believe me, I will get my revenge... _

-

"Froggy! Where are you!" A big cat cried out in distress, looking around the city frantically. People passing by seemed somewhat irate, while others tried to ignore it. Ray happened to eye him outside the window, smiling.

"Mighty! Look! Someone has lost something!" He exclaimed, putting his hands against the window.

The armadillo gleamed, walking to the window, looking down. "Say, yeah! Think he'll come to us?"

"I sure hope so." Ray said, a smile across his face. "We owe a lot of money as is. It's been so long since we've actually been able to find anyone who was lost!"

Mighty nodded, and frowned, sighing a little. "Our reputation is starting to sink, a lot...This is the sorta boost we need. Afterall, with the Chaotix in the same building, we have heavy competition!"

Ray nodded in agreement, sitting back in his chair. He looked out the window, and sighed, praying the cat would come to them to find his friend.

-

Ten AM. Tails had finally woken up, stretching on his bed. Sonic gleamed in excitement, sitting up and putting on his gloves. "Morning Tails."

Tails smiled, and nodded, putting on his own gloves as he yawned. "Hey Sonic. What do you say we go out for breakfast?"

Sonic shook his head, standing, and walking over to put on his shoes. "Naw, you can have some in the lobby if you want Tails. I was just waiting for you to wake up so I could tell you where I was going."

The two tailed fox sighed, smiling weakly as he rubbed his temple. "Okay, so where exactly are you going then?"

"I'm going to explore the town bud." He replied, grinning. "I'll be back around one. Tell ya what though. I'll go look for restaurants, and we can have dinner together or something. My treat. How's that sound?"

Tails smiled, and nodded, standing up to go to the lobby. "Ah, sure, okay Sonic. I'll be in the room when you get back, okay?"

Sonic grinned, opening the door. "Sure thing!" He nodded, and ran down the hall getting out of the building almost faster than his friend could blink. Tails smiled weakly, sighing as he shut the door, locking up and heading down to the lobby.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: I should probably state now that I do not own any of the characters in this story. The plot itself is somewhat mine, but I'm certain it's been done before. Most everything is these days.

That said, I bring you to the next chapter.

-

Chapter 2

-

Down the street walked a group of people. There were four, and a chao, the one in front seemed rather excited.

"It was very kind of you to take us all on vacation, fair cousin." A greenish hedgehog said, talking to a pink one.

"It was even nicer of you to invite us along too!" Said the tall rabbit, the smaller and her chao walking in front of her.

The pink hedgehog shrugged, smiling calmly. "What can I say, the more the merrier!" She lowered her eyelids, rubbing her chin. _That, and rooms are discounted if you bring a group of four._

"So where are we going going to be staying Amy?" The little one asked, her chao making sound behind her.

"The Starlite Base Hotel, Cream!" She responeded, grinning happily.

"Oh, isn't that the place Tails told me that he and Sonic were sta-" She was cut off by Amy, who tried to hush her.

Vanilla, the mother, blinked, looking down at Amy. "What is she talking about?"

Amy laughed nervously, patting Cream's head. "Ah, nothing Vanilla, nothing at all!" She lowered her eyelids, rubbing her forehead as she continued to walk. _Whoo, was that ever close...!_

_-_

"The time is nigh, mayor," Lupe started, banging her fist on the desk. "The prophecy is said to come to light very, very soon!"

Mayor Acorn rubbed his chin, leaning foreward. "What kind of prophecy, miss Lupe?"

She sighed, folding her arms. "Ages ago, my ancestors sealed away a terrible beast, a beast whose power grows more and more by the moment in his wake. Alas! The prophecy states that it was not yet time for the world's demise by his hands, and that he would one day, reawaken!"

The mayor raised an eyebrow, leaning back in his chair. "And that time...?"

"Is hastenly approaching, mayor!"She glared, clenching her fists. "The end of the world is approaching, and I can assure you that Mobotropolis will be the first thing to go!"

The secretary rang in, making an announcement. "Mayor Acorn, a Professor Boobowski to see you."

"Send him in," the mayor answered, tapping his fingers together. "I appologize Miss Lupe, but my 12:00 is here, and I have much to discuss with him."

Lupe glared, storming out of the room. "You have been warned, Mayor." The professor walked in soonafter, fumbling a ring in his hands

"Ah," he started, standing up straight, "Mayor Acorn, I have come to discuss this new source of energy that my crew and I have been observing under the city."

The mayor nodded, looking at him. "I appologize, but I request that you make this brief for now. My children are both having their birthdays tomorrow, and I have a huge party to prepare for."

Gazebo nodded, fumbling the ring more. "Oh, oh of course sir! Ah, well, we have concluded that it cannot be Chaos energy, as there are no emeralds near the city, as is the primary source of chaor energy. And we doubt it's steam from groundwater, and it's impossible that it's electricity." He adjusts his glasses. "We assume that it's a new form of energy, but we are still looking into it."

The mayor frowned, tapping his desk in a bored fashion. "So in other words, you have nothing new to report. How..." He blinked, hearing a large explosion outside, turning to the window. "What was that!"

-

Sonic dashed through the streets, seeming rather excited, looking at people and buildings as he passed by. He stopped, seeing a familiar face, one he never expected to see. "...Shadow...?"

The figure stood in an alleyway, looking past a metal barbed fence(the kind that resemble barbed wires, without the sharp points). He seemed to be deep in thought. Sonic walked closer, shaking his head. "No, you're one of those clones, aren't you? What are you doing here?"

The being remained silent for a moment, before he decided to speak. "Nothing."

"Hm?" Sonic asked, walking a little closer. "What do you mean by nothing?"

"I mean exactly what I say. I am doing nothing."

Sonic tilted his head, folding his arms with a smirk. "Nothing, ey? Hmm.."

"There is nothing I can do. I feel as though there is no purpose as to my being here, or anywhere." The clone sighed, looking down.

Sonic laughed a little, shaking his head. "Gonna go be depressed, huh?"

"No, I'm not depressed. Just...curious."

"Hn, curious?"

"I wish to know what purpose I have for remaining. What is it that I'm doing here?"

Sonic grinned, putting his arms to his sides. "Well, I don't know why you're still around either, but I do know you're not gonna find the answer by standing around and thinking about it. You have to take action, guy."

"Action..."

"Go out and actually look for the answer."

"If you want, you can hang around with my and buddy Tails for a while and we can-"

"No." He interrupted, beginning to climb the fence. "But you are right. I must act to figure this question out. However, I will do it on my own." He jumped to the other side, and began to run.

Sonic scratched his head, grinning. "Well, that was...unusual. Not like everything else I've seen isn't though." He turned to start running again, then stopped, the alleyway being blockaded by a giant cat.

"Sonic? Is dat you!" Big exclaimed, slowly running down the alleyway.

Sonic grinned nervously, nodding. "Er, yeah! It's me Big...!"

The cat stopped in front of him, hopping a bit as he did, causing nearby ground to shake. "Oh Sonic, I'm glad I found you! I lost my friend Froggy!"

Sonic lowered his eyelids. "What, again?"

Big nodded, grabbing his hands in a pleading fashion. "Oh please Sonic, you gotta help me look for him!"

He smiled weakly, stepping back. "Relax Big. Of course I'll help ya find him. Now, when was the last time you saw him?"

Big rubbed his chin, looking up in a daze. "Well, were were walking down da street, and suddenly Froggy took off. I tried ta follow him, but so many people got in da way. I lost him!"

Sonic nodded. "Yeah, this city is pretty crowded. But don't worry pal. I'll help ya fi-" Just then, he heard the explosion as well, causing him to look around. "Now what the heck was-"

"SONIC!" Fang shouted, leaping off the top of a building, and landing on top of a closed dumpster. "So the info I got was right, ya are here! And now..." He took out his gun, aiming it at him. "I'm gonna get my revenge!"

Sonic sighed, smiling weakly. "Why do these things always have to happen to me?"


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

This was a pretty bad situation for Sonic. Fang was standing close by with his gun fully loaded. He was trapped, Big blocking his only exit. He looked to Fang, who had a rather irritated expression on his face, his large fang glinting lightly as he got into a stance, taking aim at his blue target. Sonic smirked, putting an arm to his waist and waving the other somewhat arrogantly. 

"Fang, what the heck are you doing here?" Sonic asked, shutting his eyes. "Surprised to see you, considering you haven't been around since, well, I kicked your butt last time."

Fang lowered his gun briefly, a scowl crossing his face as he lifted his gun again, putting his finger on the trigger. "Rrrngh shut up! That was then and this is now hedgehog! I've spent the last few months training like crazy, and now I'm gonna take you out!" He smirked, staring at him like a predator would its prey. "You may have bested me last time mate, but no one makes a fool out of Fang the Sniper, especially not a careless blue runt like you!" He started to pull the trigger, then stopped, a large object crossing into the line of fire. "Wh-what the...?"

It was Big, and he was standing strong in front of Sonic, looking at Fang with a somewhat dull expression, one commonly seen on his face. "Now you look here mister. Sonic's gotta find my friend Froggy! He said he would, and if you shoot him it'll take me longer!" He lifted his arm, waving a finger at the weasel, who lowered his eyelids with an irritated expression. "Besides, shooting people is bad! You should know dat!"

"...Are you done?" Fang glared, lifting his gun again. "Because quite frankly, I don't wanna hear it mate."

Sonic sighed a little, then grinned, walking out from behind Big. "Ah, hey Fang. Can't say it hasn't been fun but I have a frog to find." He chuckled, and began to run, waving calmly as he did.

"What!" Fang growled, hopping off the dumpster and onto the ground. He ran to the front of the building, finding his parked Marvelous Queen in front. He turned it on and quickly hovered, flying after Sonic, though he knew it would be difficult to catch up. "Get back here you stupid hedgehog!" He shouted, his Marvelous Queen darting off.

* * *

Tails yawned, sitting in the lobby with a bagel and a cup of tea. The sounds of people conversing, their feet pitter pattering across the floor, every sound seemed to flip through his head again and again, and he began to take in the scenery. The chairs were an off red and had a leathery feel to them, slippery but comfortable. The floors were of a hard tile, and the small table in front of him seemed to have a glass top; it was not good to put his cup down there without a coaster. There were various plants about the lobby, some Tails was able to identify, and a few he couldn't. This was fine; he was more of a mechanical man than a botanist anyways. He took a bite of his bagel, setting his tea on a coaster. He leaned back and started to watch people come in. He was rather bored waiting for Sonic but it did do him good to relax a little bit.

The fox started to sip his tea, but immediately spat it out due to shock, leaning foreward as he watched the next group walk in, trying to make sure he wasn't seeing things. Much to his surprise he wasn't, as Amy, Cream, and their kin came walking through the front door, right to the front desk. Tails was curious about the sea green hedgehog; that was a person he had never seen before. He set his tea down again and started to walk up to them, scratching his head in a confused fashion.

He decided to talk to Cream; she was the closest to him and Amy was busy confirming her reservation. "Ah, Cream?" He started, still not certain as to why she was there.

"Tails!" She smiled, turning to him with her hands behind her back, Cheese doing the same thing. "I thought we would see you here."

Tails nodded, rubbing the back of his head. "Speaking of which, why are you here anyways?"

Cream blinked, then smiled, tapping her chin. "Well, Amy said she wanted to take her cousin to see the big city of Mobotropolis, and she invited my mom, Cheese and I to come."

"Chao chao!" Cheese nodded in agreement, flailing his arms excitedely.

"Ah, so that's who that is." Tails nodded to himself, putting his hand to his chin. "Are you sure that's the only reason?"

Cream opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Amy, who waved happily at Tails. "Hello there Tails!" Amy shouted, taking her cousin's hand and dragging him over. "I want you to meet Rob, my cousin."

Tails nodded, and extended his hand, smiling nervously. "Ah, hello sir."

"Yay verily!" He shouted, happily shaking the fox's hand with both of his. "Thou must be Miles Prower! Oh I've heard so much about you from my dear cousin Amy."

"Ah, y-yeah?" Tails asked, rubbing the back of his head. "That's weird, I've never heard a thing about you."

Amy bites her lower lip, then laughs, glancing off a little. "Yeah well, I don't talk about my family much is all," she retorted, swinging back and forth.

"Miss Amy, I think it's about time we go to our room." Vanilla calmly said, taking Cream's hand.

"Ah, oh yes." Amy replied, looking at her key set. "It says here, we're at room 658."

Cream looked to Tails, smiling sweetly. "Would you like to come with us Tails?" She asked, giggling a little bit as she did.

Tails nodded, making a hand motion. "Yeah, I'm on that floor in fact. Er, lemme just get my breakfast." He walked back over, picking up his bagel and tea and followed behind them.

* * *

"Whut's that goin on down thar?" A girl asked, looking out her window. She was a yellow rabbit, her eyes blue, with one ear flopping over her face. She lifted her left arm, which seemed to be mechanical, leaning out the window of a four-story apartment complex to see the comotion down below. "Looks like some sorta drag race."

A coyote walked up to her out of curiousity, his rather fake-looking blonde hair stuck in place as he looked past her, watching just as she did. "Hn, apparently so my Bunnie. Zeeze ruffians are all about lately."

Bunnie leaned foreward a bit more, peering down. "Wait...that ain't a car Antione.."

Antione raised his eyebrow, rubbing his chin. "What do you mean Bunnie?"

"Ah think that's a...person..."

* * *

"Hedgehog!" Fang shouted, firing recklessly out of rage, his eyes darting left and right as Sonic was constantly on the move. "Hold still damn you!" 

Sonic lept of a slick yellow car, then back onto the ground, trying to get onto the ground. This was nearly impossible, as traffic was packed that day, a herd of cars taking up the entire road. He sighed, shaking his head. "Hey Fang calm down!" He shouted, leaping onto a red camero, "Innocent people are gonna get hurt!"

"Shut up!" He shouted, firing at the car as Sonic lept. "Stop moving you stupid little rodent!"

Sonic sighed, knowing he had to get out of traffic. He hopped off the car and onto the sidewalk, speeding up so he could gain momentum. Fang was hot on his tail, though he was falling behind from Sonic's increased speed. He continued to follow, clenching the gun in his fist angrily. "Damn you..."

It was then Sonic began to dash up a building, taking Fang off guard. The sniper persisted though, raising his Marvelous Queen up vertically, shooting at him once more. Sonic winced as a window shattered near him, but kept running; if he had stopped then he'd fall back down. In time, he arrived at the top, quickly running across, to leap to another building.

Fang reloaded his gun, putting his ship on autopilot as he aimed, swirving only slightly. This however took off his aim, and he fired in the air, hitting a flicky. "Crap."

Sonic looked to the ground below, raising his eyebrows at a group of people who seemed to be crowding around a set of people, one carrying a large bomb. "Wha...?"

* * *

"Nobody move, or the mayor gets it!" A green duck cried, a crazed expression on his face. The people crowded around nervously in front of City Hall, more curious than anything, many of them quietly talking. The duck had a red bandana sashed about his neck, carrying a rather large bomb, clenching it with his fist. "I'm not kidding. I'll blow his head off!" 

Acorn gasped, biting his lower lip as he tried not to move, also trying to keep a stern expression, though it was rather difficult for him to do so. He could hear the crowd talking, wondering if their mayor was going to be killed. Wondering if they were next. He had to remain strong, courageous for his people.

"Hold it there mate!" Nic cried, walking out from the crowd. "I don't think you'll be doing anything of the sort."

The duck looked to her, a mad grin on his face. "So, come to save your mayor, huh? You must be pretty damn stupid to risk your life for such a stupid reason."

"Let the old man rot." She said, taking out her gun. "I'm just here for the bounty on your head, Bean the Dynamite."

Bean cringed, and tightened his grip on the king, having his arm wrapped around his neck. "I'd like to see ya get it, ya stupid bitch!"

Nic glared, and quickly took her gun out of the holster, shooting at him. Bean squinted, then blinked as his bandana fell off, a hole straight through where it tied. He looked to Nic, who was blowing off her gun, winking at him with a smirk, her fang gleeming in the light. "Ha!"

Bean gasped, and tossed Acorn aside, taking out a match. "Take one step foreward, just one, and I'll light it!"

Nic smirked, and leaned foreward, lifting her leg up in an effort to call his bluff.

* * *

Sonic gasped, and slapped his forehead, jumping up as Fang shot at him again. "It just keeps getting better, doesn't it?" He sighed, stopping completely in the center of the building. The rood was covered in bullet holes, as he was running about it to mess with Fang's targetting. The stop caught Fang by surprise, causing the Marvelous Queen to jolt back a bit when he slammed on the brakes, his body flinging foreward a bit. "Sorry Fang,"he started, "I'd love to stick around and play, but I've got something important to do." He winked, then ran, dashing a bit before jumping off the roof. 

"Whaa!" Fang shouted, driving to the edge. "What the hell is that bloke thinking!"

Sonic made a lunge. He was hoping to land in just the right spot, though he couldn't garauntee it. It was up to luck. He could only hope the dash gave him the boost he needed. "Look out belooooooooow!" He shouted, lifting a leg to fall at an angle. Bean looked up, a paniced expression on his face as the hedgehog kicked the bomb from his grasp, causing he himself to fall to the cement ground, flat on his rear.

"Ooow!" He shouted, quickly rising to his feet. "What's the big idea!"

Sonic landed on his feet, putting his hands to the ground to keep balance, then standing up. Nic blinked, rather confused, trying to take in what had happened. Sonic looked to Bean and smirked, clenching his fists. "You know, it's not good to play with matches. Don't wanna start a fire now do you?"

Bean scowled, and clenched his fists, the match in his hand breaking. "You...you think you can stop me!" He turned back, running to his bomb. "We'll see about that!"

Nic shot at him, but missed, reloading her gun. Bean quickly took out another match, setting the fuse aflame. "Hee hee, you're going down. You're all going down right now!"


	4. Chapter 4

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

The fuse was lit. There were people scattering, in panic, most ran as quickly as they could. Yet others stayed. They were curious. So curious that they couldn't help but stick around to see what was going to happen next. Bean the Dynamite, a mad bomber with no definite motive other than his own insanity, had lit a rather large bomb. This bomb was so large that it could easily cause a vast explosion capable of leveling a few blocks. Sonic gulped, but only slightly as a huge grin crossed his face. He was obviously pretty excited. Nic, the weasel behind him seemed more nervous than he was. Her gun was trembling in her hand thus making it difficult for her to save face. She didn't want to come off as scared. Bean clenched the bomb as Sonic came at him, lunging at him with a kick. Bean tried to dodge it, but failed as the bomb was weighing him down. 

_I need to get rid of that bomb,_ Sonic thought as he began to throw his punches. The green duck seemed to be rather attached to it since it wouldn't budge from his hands at all, and Sonic knew it was too heavy for him to carry on his own. Let alone dispose of the thing. Time was drawing near though. The fuse was dwindling more and more by the moment.

Just then a hand snagged the bomb. A metal hand with a firm grip, tugging on it with great ease. Sonic blinked and stopped his attack. He thought it was a robot, like one of Eggman's. He noticed the hand was long so he started looking to his left to see where it was coming from. Much to his surprise, Bunnie was on the other side. People seemed to have stepped to the side to let her hand pass through the small crowd that still remained. The reporters started to drive up in a desire to get the scoop. Within a moment, the metallic rabbit managed to get the bomb out of Bean's hand. Sonic grinned and waved a bit crying out to the rabbit. "Hey! That's a great arm ya got there!"

The southern belle giggled and waved her normal arm at him, blushing a bit. "Aw shucks, ah flattered! Y'all would think this darned thing would make it harder to move around..."

"Ah," Sonic tried to interject as the fuse was getting smaller, but the rabbit continued on.

"But this lil ole thang sure does come in handy sometimes!" She smiled and rubbed the back of her head.

"Ah darling," Antione started. He seemed to have come out of nowhere, but he was behind Bunnie from the start. This was probably because a half robotic rabbit was a less common sight to behold. "I tink zee bomb..."

"Whut was that sugah?" Bunnie asked, turning to him.

"Zee bomb! Zee bomb!" He cried out and flailed his arms, pointing to the bomb.

Bunnie blinked, and looked to it, blushing a bit out of embarrassment as the nearly fuse less bomb fas still flickering. "Oops!" She shouted, tossing the bomb high up into the air. "Sorreh, ah kinda forgot."

An explosion was heard as sparks began to flicker from the sky. They fell down like a meteor shower. People looked up excitedly, appearing to be rather interested in the spectacle. Bean fell to his knees. He clenched his fists and reached out to the sky. "No! My bomb! My greatest bomb!"

The police ran to the scene. In front was a skunk who took a set of cuffs and snapped them around the duck's wrists. "Alright mate, that's enough from you. Ya have the right to remain silent..." He went on as they walked, but his voice was soon vented out by the group of cheering people and the voices of various reporters.

Acorn came to Sonic and eagerly shook his hand. He had a wide smile on his face as he let go. "Thank you! All three of you! How can I ever repay you for saving my fine city?"

Sonic shook his head, lifting a hand up to him. "Heh, there's no need to-"

"Ah! I know!" He nodded, standing proudly. "I'd like to cordially invite you to my children's 15th birthday."

Sonic raised an eyebrow, folding his arms. "Er..."

"The ceremony will take place at my estate tomorrow starting at four PM, and you can invite whoever you like. There will be food, refreshments, and dancing." He smiled proudly, his arms behind his back. "I even got the famous Mina Mongoose to entertain! It wasn't an easy task mind you."

"Ah, I don't know." Sonic said, glancing off and rubbing his head.

"Forget it." Nic said as she turned around. "You can just give me the reward money mate." She walked off, apparently going to the police station. Sonic watched her with an odd expression across his face. _She looks like __Fang... only more feminine of course. _He briefly cringed. _Augh, if there were ever an uglier dame, I haven't met her._

_

* * *

_

Fang flew down to his sister. He clenched his fists and looked to her, putting his gun away. "Dammit. Looks like it'll have ta wait. Too many damned witnesses now."

Nic turned to him and sighed. "That was rather unfulfilling." She looked to the Marvelous Queen. "Mind giving me a lift to the station?"

Fang lowered his eyelids. "Get your own ride." He charged it back up, driving off across the air. His sister sighed and began to walk in the other direction.

* * *

"Frooooggyyyyyy!" Big shouted out, looking around frantically still. He had walked back to the block where Team Chaotix had set up in an effort to retrace his steps. "Dis is hopeless." He said as a somewhat sad expression crossed his dopey face. He looked up at the brick building near him, reading the sign. "Missing Persons Bureau?" He began to walk in. "Maybe dey can help me find Froggy!"

He stomped through the halls as the ground below him shook, his weight not boding well with the squeaky floorboards. He climbed up the staircase which was covered in a red fabric. The cat grabbed the wooden railing with his gloved hand. Even the stairs each squeaked as he stepped. The building was indeed old, and even Big could tell. The walls were bland; they were painted an off yellow which was rather unappealing and didn't seem to go well with the red rug at all.

He stopped once he reached the third floor, as he noticed the same label from outside. _Missing Persons __Bureau._ "Dah, dis must be the place!" Big said happily as he walked in. He noticed immediately the armadillo sitting at the desk, a wide grin seemed to cross his face. Big was a little confused by this but he still continued to look around. Looking out the window was Ray. He hadn't noticed Big had arrived since he was lost in thought while looking out the window. Mighty leaned forward happily.

"Hello!" He started. "Welcome to the Missing Persons Beauro! My name is Mighty, and this is Ray! How can we help you today?"

"Froggy!" Big cried as he stomped over to the desk, the ground shaking below him. This snapped Ray out of his daze. Big continued on. "I need to find my friend Froggy!"

Mighty smiled nervously, rubbing his head. "Ah, certainly. We'll help you find him." He handed Ray a piece of paper and a pencil. "Just give us a description and Ray will draw a reference picture to go by."

Big rubbed his chin, then placed his hand down above that table. "He's about dis big, green with a lot of pretty markings. Uh, he's got yellow eyes and he liked to jump around a lot!"

Ray stopped a few minutes later and smiled proudly. "Got it!"

Mighty smiled. He leaned up to shake Big's hand. "Don't you worry. We'll find your Froggy for you in no time. You keep looking though, just in case."

Big nodded and turned, running away happily. "Yay! Thanks you guys!" He slammed the door with an expression of joy upon his face.

"So, let's see that portrait!" Mighty said as he turned to Ray. The squirrel turned the image towards him with a smile. It was a rather crudely drawn frog. It almost looked like a blob really, hopping up and down with a butterfly and a smiling sun in the background. Mighty stared at it for a while, an awkward silence filling the room. He eventually sighed, leaning back in his chair and putting a palm to his forehead. "Well, I think I remember the description. We might still be able to find him anyways."

* * *

Sonic opened the door to his apartment, noticing Tails wasn't there. He shrugged it off and sat down on the bed to watch the television. Sure enough the reports were still covering the earlier incident. He shut off the TV immediately. He wasn't all that interested in it. He thought about the mayor's offer. He wasn't that interested in going, but maybe Tails would be. There wasn't a lot of time to think about it. 

The door opened, Tails on the other side. He smiled as he walked inside a little. "Ah, Sonic! You're back."

"Hey Tails." He started. "How are-"

"Sonic!" Amy shouted as she pushed Tails out of the way, running to the bed to hug Sonic, nuzzling his cheek as she tends to do. "Oh Sonic! I saw you on the news. You did great!"

"Amy!" Sonic shouted. A somewhat odd smile crossed his face, though it was pretty obvious that he wasn't very happy about it. He gently pushed Amy away. The pink hedgehog sat on the bed next to him.

Tails looked around for a minute before speaking. "So ah, I saw you talking with the mayor. What was that about?"

Sonic shrugged. "Ehgh, wanted me to go to his kid's birthday at his estate. Not sure if I'll take it up on his offer."

"A party?" Amy asked, her eyes gleaming. "This is wonderful! I can take Cream and Rob. Oh we'll have such a good time!"

"Amy I didn't... Rob?" He paused, then shook his head. "Anyways, I didn't say I was going to go."

Amy ignored him. She was already too caught up in the idea of a party. She got up and opened the door. "I'm gonna go and tell the others right away!" She shut the door right away, causing Tails to blink.

"Oh great." Sonic lowered his eyelids, flopping back on the bed. He shrugged and looked up at the ceiling. "Ah well. What harm is there in going? I mean it's just a party."

"Sonic if you don't wanna go, then you don't have to." Tails said to him, walking over to sit on the bed.

Sonic shook his head, smiling a little. "Nah, it's no big deal. We can go to the party, for a little while at least."

Tails nodded as he turned on the TV. He changed it to another news report, laying back. "I guess so."

* * *

They arrived at the estate right on the mark, with the exception of Sonic who made it a couple of minutes early due to his speed. The estate itself was very large. Lovely decorated floors, chandeliers hanging on the walls in a rather linear fashion. The walls were a beautifully pale white and there were large windows on either side of the room. The elegant staircase with marble stairs stood in front of them. On both sides were tables with food as far as the eye could see. Another table alone carried gifts, and a lovely white cake trimmed with candy flowers. To the left was a stage set up just for the performance. The stage crew and band were getting arriving; Mina was putting on her makeup. Amy was rather excited to hear Mina would be performing. She had her album though she rarely listened to it. It would be more interesting to see her live instead. 

Everyone spread out nearly right away. Tails was the first. He saw some people who seemed rather interesting to him. They were a large yellow polar bear and a purple walrus dressed in lab coats. It was obvious they were scientists. Though Tails was a mechanic he did enjoy the thought of science every now and then. He immediately began to converse with them.

Cream and Cheese headed to the snack bar. Cream could tell Cheese was hungry and she wanted to get get him full as soon as she could. She was upset that her mother had decided not to come; she wanted to take a little rest from all the walking they had done the previous day. Cream picked up some grapes and gave them to Cheese who happily started scarfing them down.

Rob followed Amy, who was going to the stage. She wanted to see Mina as soon as possible. She wasn't alone. There was a small crowd around the stage all seemingly excited. When Mina did walk onto the stage everyone was cheering. Sh was dressed in a tight suit, somewhat of a modern pop diva outfit. She started to sing one of her songs, causing people to cheer frantically.

Sonic stood by the door. He was rather uninterested in the party. He nearly contemplated leaving; he was never really one to stay in one place for too long. "Hey sugah!" He heard a voice call to him. It was the rabbit from earlier, the one with the mechanical arm and legs.

Sonic waved with a grin on his face. "Ah hey. You're the girl that helped save the city from that bomb."

Bunnie nodded, giggling a little again. It was apparent now that she was easily pleased by flattery. "Ah, yes. Mah name is Bunnie. Bunnie Rabbot." She took her normal hand and shook his. "It's a pleasure ta meet ya." She rubbed her chin. "Say, haven't ah seen ya on the news a few months ago?"

Sonic folded his arms after shaking her hand. "Maybe. I sorta get that a lot. My name is Sonic The Hedgehog, but you can just call me Sonic."

Bunnie clasped her hands together, gasping a little. "Ah, now ah remember ya! You stopped that ARK incident a while back didn't cha?"

Sonic nodded as he put his hands behind his head. "Yeah yeah. I had a part in that." He blinked as a young man came towards him. He looked much like the mayor, though he was obviously younger. He was a thin ground squirrel with reddish hair. His eyes were blue and he wore rather professionally tailored clothing. It was obvious to Sonic that he must have been Acorn's son.

"Excuse me," he started. "My name is Elias Acorn, and I take it your the one who saved my father?"

Sonic nodded, waving a hand. "Eh, it was nothing really."

Elias kneeled down and bowed, causing Sonic to raise an eyebrow. "I thank you very much. When my sister and I saw the report we were filled with worry. If you and those other valiant warriors hadn't come we don't know what would have happened to our father."

Sonic sighed and rubbed his head. "I'm not a warrior. It's just what I do."

The young man nodded and stood to face him. "My father would like to have a word with you. I apologize, but I'm not sure why."

Sonic thanked him and began to walk over. The mayor was already engaging in a conversation with another man. He was an elderly hedgehog with swirly glasses. He had hardly any hair left, or rather all of it had went to his chin instead. He was wearing a lab coat that looked rather clean. Whatever work he did it obviously wasn't that strenuous. He was very eccentric; he seemed rather animated whenever he spoke. "I'm so sorry Tiara couldn't make it to the party," he started. "but her bus doesn't arrive back until tomorrow. I'm certain she would have wanted to be here."

Acorn waved his hand calmly with a smile. "It's quite alright. Plenty of people have already arrived. Elias seems happy, and I'm certain my daughter will be too. That is whenever she's finished getting dressed."

"Ah mayor." Sonic said. The mayor turned to face him. "Your son said you wanted to talk about something?"

He nodded, turning to the hedgehog. The old hedgehog went off to join his colleagues. "Ah yes. I need to ask another favor of you blue hero."

"It's Sonic." He replied. "And what kind of favor?"

"You see," he started, "When my daughter comes down we'll be playing her favorite song. And, well... I was wondering if you would be willing to have a dance with her."

Sonic blinked. "...Excuse me?"

"What I mean to say is, I think it would be rather sweet to see my daughter dance across the floor with a young man, and it'd be a little embarrassing for her to be dancing with her old man in front of so many people you see."

Sonic calmly shook his head. "Sorry mayor, but you're going to have to find someone else. I'm not really the kind who does that sorta..."

"I'm ready!" A voice called from up the stairs. The spotlights aimed towards the top of the stairs, illuminating the area quite nicely.

"Oh oh! Here she comes!" Acorn said, a vivid expression across his face.

Mina smiled and picked up a card to read off of. "Presenting, for her fifteenth birthday, Miss Sally Acorn!" Everyone clapped as a figure came out from the upstairs hallway on the left. She slowly walked into the spotlight, revealing herself.


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

Everyone stood and stared, as a young lady stood at the top of the long, elegant staircase. It was a brown chipmunk, her hair a somewhat dusty shade of red. Her eyes were blue, and she looked down with a smile, though it almost seemed to be a smirk. She was wearing a white evening gown, though it was covered in red beads, her shoes, though impossible to see, were white high heels. She briefly did a curtsy, then slowly stepped down the stairs. "I'm delighted that you all could come." 

Sonic stared up at her. Sure, she was pretty, but in retrospect what girl wasn't? He never put much stock into appearance anyways. He calmly shrugged, as people around him started to clap. Amy looked on excitedly. She seemed to like the dress a lot, at least.

Sally stopped at the bottom step as the mayor came over to hug her. He smiled happily as he motioned Elias to come over. The young man sighed, but walked over, a clearly reluctant look across his face. A moment later, their father started to speak. "It was fifteen years ago today, that my beautiful wife Alicia, god rest her soul, gave birth to my two, wonderful children, Sally and Elias. And on this day, we celebrate their fifteenth birthday!" He turned to Sally. "My dear, I have a special surprise for you today." He extended his arm in the direction Sonic was standing. "This young man has agreed to share the first dance with you."

Sonic raised his eyebrows, taking a step back. "What! He's doesn't mean me, does he!" Sally calmly nodded, walking towards him. Sonic reluctantly bit his lower lip, taking another step back.

Acorn looked to Mina, nodding assuringly. The mongoose started up her band, and a slow song began to play. Sally stopped in front of Sonic, simply staring at him. She, too, seemed reluctant. "Ah..." She started.

"This music sure is slow." Sonic interjected. "I hate slow music. It does nothing for me."

Sally blinked, then nodded, looking away. "Er, yeah. Me too. But the singing is... it's pretty nice."

Sonic nodded in return. "Yeah..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Look, um...Slow dances with strangers sorta isn't my thing."

"Oh, oh alright." Sally responded, nodding reassuringly. "It's okay. Dancing in general isn't something I normally-..."

"Now now children!" Acorn said, pushing his daughter forward. "No need to be shy! A special day deserves a special dance!"

"Er, father," Sally started, "Neither of us really want to..."

"Nonsense!" The mayor said. "I won't take no for an answer!"

It was at that moment that Amy took er attention away from the singing Mina, looking around as most people do during concerts, which is what she considered this to be. She first eyed Tails talking to the two lab coat-bearing men, a third joining them. She then saw Cream and Cheese. Cream was watching the performance from afar, while Cheese was still enjoying the buffet. She then spotted Sonic, who, from that distance, seemed to be courting another woman. As expected, Amy was furious. She stomped through the crowd, pushing people aside. The closer she got, the more of a fake smile crossed her face; she new it was rude to yell at someone on their birthday. She calmly walked up to Sonic and gripped his shoulder. "Ah, Sonic! There you are!"

"Amy!" Sonic cried. _Oh, thank goodness for small favors, _he thought to himself. "What is it that you need?"

"I actually have this problem that only you can help me with." She said, briefly glaring at Sally. The chipmunk raised an eyebrow, as the song came to a stop.

"Oh dear," Sally started, trying to sound disappointed for her father's sake. "The first song is over." She smiled, shrugging lightly. "Oh well. I guess it's okay."

The mayor looked to daughter, frowning a little. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart. I know how important this was to you." He beamed, "Perhaps during the next song, the two of you could-..."

"No! No dad, that's quite alright." Sally said, waving to Sonic as she walked over to the buffet table. "Thank you, stranger!" She smiled one last time.

"Er, no problem!" Sonic said, turning to Amy. He sighed in relief as the pink hedgehog folded her arms. "Whoo. I'm glad you came when you did Amy. That was a horrible predicament."

"I'll say!" Amy exclaimed, her fake smile briefly turning into a frown. It was then the next song began to play.

"So, what was it you needed help with?" Sonic asked her?

"Well you see Sonic," she started, "I need a dance partner for this song!"

"What!" Sonic cried, turning around and running off. "Sorry Amy, but once in one night is enough!"

"Sonic! Wait!..." Amy huffed, stomping her foot on the ground. "Darnnit all!"

* * *

"So, what was all this talk about 'rolling in dough' in a few days, Vector?" Espio asked, leaning against a wall near the door as he shut his eyes. 

"Shut it, ninja boy!" Vector exclaimed, glaring at him from his chair. "I heard dis city was full of trouble all the time. We just gotta wait."

"Hey! The blue guys' on the news again!" Charmy cried, looking at the miniature black and white TV on the desk. He landed to watch it.

Vector leaned forward to watch too, seeing a repeat of the incident from the day before. "Well 'dare we go! See? Crime is all over dis city! We just have to get off our duffs and find it." He stood up, folding his arms and nodding. Yep.

"Too bad it's too late at night!" Charmy exclaimed, flying about the room. "Night time night time! How I love the night time! Sunshine sunshine!..."

"I suppose we could go out tonight," Espio started. "It's not like any harm would be done..."

"Let's...wait another night."Vector interrupted. "Maybe someone will give us a call at da last minute. Tomorrow, first ting in the morning, we'll go out looking for crimes ta solve."

"Yaaay! Crime!" Charmy called out, still flying about the room.

* * *

Sonic made his way over to Tails, who was talking to Professor Boobowski and his colleagues. "The readings seem to be getting more and more intense with each passing day." The professor said. His colleagues nodded their heads. 

"Hey Tails!" Sonic said, patting him on the shoulder. The little fox turned around with a smile.

"Hiya Sonic," he replied. "So, what were you and that girl talking about over there?"

"Huh? Oh that. It was nothing." Sonic lowered his eyelids. _He really didn't notice what was going on at all, did he? _He thought. "So um, what about you?"

"Oh, I've been talking to the professor and his friends! They're doing some interesting research on a weird energy reading right below the city. I'm really fascinated."

"I see..." Sonic said, rubbing the back of his head.

"In fact, they invited me to visit their lab tomorrow, and I was thinking maybe you'd like to come along. I mean, if you don't have any other plans. I know science isn't your thing, but..."

Sonic shrugged. "I guess I could..." _Otherwise I'd probably just be stuck with Amy on my hide all day._ He thought. "Besides, I still owe you dinner, remember."

Tails blinked, and pressed a fist against his palm. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot about that!"

"Me too." Sonic admitted. "Yesterday was pretty crazy."

Tails laughed. "I guess so!" Tails laughed.

* * *

Hours passed. The party was drawing to a close. Mina was done performing, and the autographs were being signed. Amy was up, and she excitedly handed the photo to the mongoose. 

"So, who am I making this out to?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Amy Rose, please!" Amy grinned, trying her best not to hop around. "I have your album, and I was so happy to see you live today!"

"Why, thank you, I-..."

Ash, her manager, leaned down to where Mina was sitting and whispered into her ear. "Oh! That's right!" Mina replied, turning to Amy. "I'm sorry, but I have to go." She handed Amy the autographed photo. "It was nice to meet you!" She stood, and walked away with her manager. Amy smiled widely as she looked at the autograph.

On the other side of the room, at the buffet, was Cream and Cheese, Cheese resting inside an empty bowl, whimpering lightly. Cream smiled weakly. "Cheese, you ate too much, didn't you?" She giggled lightly, picking him up. "Well, it's about time to go anyways." She began walking away.

Meanwhiles, Tails waved to the two colleagues, as he began to walk out the door with Sonic. "See you later!" He cried. The duo nodded and waved in return.

"Excuse me..." Sally said, tapping Sonic's back. The blue hedgehog turned around to see her.

"Hey." He started, "What's up...Sally was it?"

She nodded. "Yes...Look. I'm sorry about earlier. My father is very demanding, and..."

"Oh it's no big deal!" He reassured her. "I've gotten into messes much worse than that before."

Sally nodded again, smiling weakly before she began to turn around. "Well, that's all I wanted to say." She quickly ran away, back into her home and up the stairs.

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Erm, okay..."

"Sonic!" Tails shouted, causing the hedgehog to turn to him.

"Coming Tails!" Sonic said, running up to his little friend.

"So, what did she want?" Tails asked, nudging him a little.

"Eh, nothing really." He laughed, as he continued to run. This caused Tails to fly to keep up. "Come on, let's get back to the hotel!" He said. Tails nodded, following his friend.


End file.
